Ranger (Generals)
Flash-Bang Grenades Switches to rifles |upgrades= Capture Building Flash-Bang Grenades Chemical Suits Advanced Training |structure= }} Rangers are USA's basic infantry in Generals. Background US Army Rangers are some of the most elite infantrymen in the American military and the frontline infantry deployed during the War against the GLA. They use M16A2 assault rifles and wear PASGT vests and helmets for protection. Rumor has it that Chinese Gen. Leang trains Rangers and that she uses them as her basic infantry in place of traditional Chinese Red Guard. Abilities Upgrades Game unit Generally the same as the GLA Rebel and Chinese Red Guard in terms of power, it's the most expensive base infantry unit at $225 each. They have the same training time with the Rebel and similar damage capabilities. Rangers used in massive numbers can be a very real threat to any small armour column of any tank, and when upgraded with the Flashbang ability they're devastating against infantry, even in relatively small groups. Other abilities make it indispensable in various situations, but against a Toxin General or Nuclear General, like all infantry units, the Ranger is extremely vulnerable. Garrisoned in buildings or bunkers, Rangers can be very dangerous against other infantry types or versus some tanks. They're completely useless against any aircraft and fall relatively quickly in small groups. Their short range means they're highly vulnerable against artillery or well positioned tanks. Also, their Flash bang ability can sometimes backfire due to graphics defects and minor bugs, and flash bangs fired from buildings can hit the parent structure, killing all units with friendly fire. The Ranger may clear garrisoned structures with flash-bang grenades. The flash-bang may be used to clear out Stinger Sites, but it seems in some versions of the game, this ability was removed. In later versions however, Rangers in Zero Hour could garrison a building with flash-bangs equipped to use on Stinger sites. Rangers may also use Chinooks to enter and clear garrisoned structures. Rangers may also be created by using the paradrop General's power. It is also worth noting that when using flash-bangs the unit has improved range compared to his assault rifle, however unlike the rifle attack which cannot miss its target, the flash bang grenade takes time to reach its target and enemy infantry may be able to move away from where it was aimed (due to it not being adjustable on the fly), however the flash-bang grenade has an area of effect impact damage, which may compensate for the delayed time. Like the Rebel and Red Guard, they can be upgraded to capture enemy structures or neutral tech structures on the map. Doing this is however dangerous, as the Rangers take up to a minute to fully capture the structure. They can also be used as cheap(er) ways to recapture neutralised (driverless) vehicles attacked by Jarmen Kell or the Neutron Shell attack. Rangers have the unique ability exclusive to USA generals, the Chinook Combat Drop. When in a flying Chinook the ability becomes available. The Chinook will fly directly over the targeted building or area and the Rangers within will rappel down and garrison the building, killing any enemy infantry within. Note: ONLY the Rangers will do the Combat drop. Any other infantry will remain behind in the Chinook. Rangers are especially effective when used alongside Humvees or the Combat Chinook, increasing their overall lethality and mobility. Laser Ranger According to Zero Hour's sound files, General Townes was supposed to have his own version of the Ranger called the Laser Ranger, equipped with a laser assault rifle, but it was removed from the final version of the game. This is restored in both Shockwave and Pro:Gen mods. Assessment Pros *The most versatile basic infantry *Has reasonable attack power and durability *Flash-bangs allow Rangers to be the cheapest garrison-clearing unit *Promotes very fast once the Advanced Training upgrade is researched *Does splash damage when using flash bangs especially good against angry mobs. Cons *The second most expensive basic infantry after Mini-Gunners, at $225 *Flash-bang is inaccurate against moving infantry, especially fast ones *Ineffective against vehicles and structures *Vulnerable to anti-infantry units *Vulnerable to aircraft *Vulnerable while capturing buildings Selected Quotes Cut Laser Ranger quotes Gallery Ranger (Generals) Idle.png|Idle Rangers Ranger (Generals) Fire.png|Ranger engaging the enemy Ranger (Generals) Fire Flashbang.png|Ranger launching flash-bang grenades Generals CivilanBuilding flashbanged.png|Flash-banged building Ranger (Generals) Move.png|Ranger on the move Ranger (Generals) Dying.png|Heavily injured Ranger Ranger (Generals) Die.png|Dead Ranger GensZHSnowbikeRanger.png|Snowbike Ranger WEB CHEMIN 5101 1259230868.jpg|Concept art Gen1_Ranger_German_Icons.jpg|German icon Videos File:C%26C_Generals_—_Ranger_Audio|Ranger quotes Trivia *Rangers are the first units that the player uses in Generals, being available as the starting units in the Generals' training level. *The Flash Bang grenades are actually non-lethal weapons in real life and are incapable of clearing buildings, being unlikely to seriously harm enemy soldiers. Flash bang grenades only overwhelm the senses of people in their range with bright flash and loud bang. The game mechanic is likely an abstraction, implying that the Ranger moved in to finish off or capture stunned infantry when using flash-bangs. *The United States Army Rangers in real life are not basic infantry; they fall under the umbrella of the United States Special Operations Command (USSOCOM). The Rangers themselves are elite light infantry and are closer to commandos, much like Burton, than the front-line grunts shown in Generals. However it is possible that it wasn't supposed to be viewed as a front-line grunt and more of the special forces soldiers as evidenced by the fact that one of its quotes are "Special Forces here!". *Apparently, the Ranger was supposed to mount a snowbike under snow conditions. This was more than likely planned for all infantry, rather than just this one. However, there would be all kinds of issues with it (like snowbikes entering transport vehicles), which was likely why the idea was abandoned. *The weapon shown in the picture is the M16A2 assault rifle, however, the weapon shown on the button when you want to switch back the normal weapon is an M249 Para, which seems more likely, as in both, the game and in real life since the preferred weapon of special forces and even grunts are light machine guns that can provide much more firepower than a regular assault rifle, especially in urban medium-medium close range engagements. Rangers can parachute out of planes and the M249 Para is a modified version of the normal M249 SAW (S'quad '''A'utomatic 'W'eapon) which is a preferred firearm of many special forces and grunts, alike, thanks to its firepower. The LSAT utilizing caseless ammunition is starting to replace SAWs and Paras thanks to its lighter weight of its ammo, meaning LMG gunners can carry more ammunition and other equipment. *Rangers shoulder their primary weapons instead of poise them while not firing. One possible reason is their primary weapons are M249 machine guns which are too heavy to be constantly poised. *However, they probably use M16A2 as the Flashbangs are '''fired '''from their rifle rather than thrown, as the Flash bang picture shows the thrown version of the Flashbang. ''' Category:Generals 1 infantry Category:Generals 1 USA Arsenal